Rotary latches have been widely used for flush doors and panels forming a part of the external surface of an aircraft. Heretofore, adjustment of the keeper for the rotary latches has required that the door or panel must be open.
The present invention is directed to a keeper for otherwise conventional aircraft rotary latches such as shown in, but not limited to, U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,642, and is summarized in the following objects:
First, to provide an adjustable keeper for rotary latches which is accessible through an opening of minimal area when the door or panel is closed to eliminate any slack or free movement, and to apply a predetermined force securing the door or panel in its closed position.
Second, to provide an adjustable keeper which is particularly adapted for doors or panels requiring several rotary latches as each keeper may be separately adjusted without the need to repeatedly open and close the door or panel.